Inazuma Eleven: StarX Revolution
by RandomGirl777
Summary: [Takes Place after the FFI] After a few weeks after the Graduation match, StarX, a popular-Japanese idol girl group from Inazuma Town holds a performance at their stage. With Inazuma Japan coming to see them, they figure out why they were there. To find Gouenji's Important Person. With Romance, Friendship, and those genres. [Lol, not good Summary] [Rated T For Safety]
1. Episode 1

_Episode 1 - Welcome to StarX's Wonderland_

It's been a few day's after the graduation match of Raimon VS Inazuma Japan. Or something like that! -Insert Anime Fall-

Well, let's get to the story.

Let's start off where a BIG STAGE in Inazuma Town, where 9 girls who's dreams came true by singing and dancing. Fans all over the town/world come see these 9 girls.

_"With our hearts together, we can't fail on anything."_

_"With our hard work, we can over come anything."_

_"And, with our Love in this song, we see happiness."_

_"Welcome, to StarX's Wonderland!"_

* * *

"Gouenji-san, you said someone important to you was preforming on this stage?" Utsunomiya Toramaru asked his senpai, Gouenji Shuuya, when he brought him and the rest of Inazuma Japan to a stage in Inazuma Town.

"Well, you can say that, but the most important part here is that we're here to support them, right, Endou?" Gouenji said clamly to Toramaru, then turned to Endou, which he smiled.

"Of course!" Endou Mamoru replied with a big grin. "They're our number 1 fans! And we're their number 1 fans!"

"You can say that." Kazemaru Ichirouta sighed. "Yet, we're really close to the people who's going to preform here."

"I can't believe _Yuri-senpai_'s going to preform!" Otonashi Haruna yelled and started to jump around.

"Calm down, Haruna-san." Kudou Fuyuka said calmily. "I understand you're really happy, but we need to calm down."

"Fuyuka-san is right." Raimon Natsumi said agreeing to Fuyuka.

"Natsumi-san, you should sit down too." Kino Aki said and sweatdropped. "You're also jumping."

"WAH!" Natsumi blushed and sat down on her seat, and Tsunami Jousuke spoke up.

"By the way, why _are_ we here?" He asked.

"Well, Gouenji said he wanted everyone to come, and that _girl_ too." Haruna's brother, Kidou Yuuto said. "Tsunami, you're going to like them."

"Really?" Tsunami had a confused face.

Tobitaka Seiya sighed, and Toramaru asked him something. "Tobitaka-san, why are you sighing?"

"I'm not interested in stuff like this." Tobitaka calmly said.

Before Toramaru could say anything, Hijikata Raiden spoke up.

"These 9 girls are preforming, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Fudou Akio said, then grinned. "and one of them are-"

"That's enough." Gouenji cut-off Fudou, then turned to Hijikata. "It's true they are 9 girls," Gouenji explained. "they're really close to us, and I invited you guys so we could show how much we support them."

"That's right." Kiyama Hiroto said agreeing. "Close friends of us, right?"

"Yeah!" His best friend, Midorikawa Ryuuji agreed.

"It's starting soon." Someoka Ryuugo said.

"Yeah, it's _almost_ starting!" Endou yelled, now holding a glow stick.

"Endou, where did you get that?!" Kazemaru asked him.

"Kogure gave it to me." Endou smiled, and everyone froze.

"Ushishishishi..." Kogure Yuuya laughed.

"Kogure-kun!" Haruna yelled, and Kogure ran off. "Mou..."

"E-Endou-san, are you sure you should be holding that?!" Tachimukai Yuuki asked his beloved senpai. "Ko-Kogure-san might had done something to it!"

"It's fine!" Endou said. "If it's Kogure, if course, something will happen, but I could trust him!"

"Endou-san.." Tachimukai said with admiring Endou.

"Kidou," Sakuma Jirou said to Kidou. "do you think she's performing?"

"Who?" Kidou asked.

Sakuma blush, and Kidou grinned.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Kidou!" Sakuma yelled.

_S-T-A-R X!_

"It's starting!" Toramaru yelled, because of the loud screams of the other fans.

Then colorful lights appeared from the stage, and hearts came on.

_**[Insert OVERTURE from AKB48]**_

_WOW! _

_Everybody!_

_A live act never seen before!_

With this, Tobitaka somehow got interested.

_Here in World famous Inazuma Town!_

_These angels have come down to perform for you!_

_Are you ready?!_

"YEAH!" Endou shouted.

"Endou, sit down!" Kazemaru yelled, and Kidou and the rest sighed.

_ARE YOU READY?!_

_STARX_

_STARX_

_Come On_

_Are you ready?!_

All the lights went off and Haruna screamed.

"Ha-Haruna-san!" Aki, Natsumi, and Fuyuka yelled.

The lights went on and a girl with short-blonde hair was at the center of the stage.

"Konnichi'wa, welcome to StarX's Live, we welcome all fans from Inazuma Town!" The girl yelled.

"YURI-CHAN/YURIKO-CHAN/YURIKO-SAMA/YURIKO!" Fans shouted, and 'Yuriko' smiled.

"Ah!" She said threw a micorphone. "I can see you, Gouenji!" She waved at Gouenji, and he smiled.

Toramaru looked at 'Yuriko' then at Gouenji. "Gouenji-san..?" He said.

"Keep watching." Gouenji said.

Toramaru smiled, and knew this was the important person to Gouenji besides Yuuka and the others.

"Let's start!" Yuriko pointed to the sky. "Music, START!"

The music started, which started out slow, and Yuriko sung the first line.

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes.._  
_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes.._  
_Kimi ni..._

And that was the part everything started! The music went faster and 8 girls ran to the stage and everyone started dancing, and sung again!

_**[Insert "AITAKATTA" from AKB48]**_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_kimi ni..._

"Yuri-senpai!" Haruna yelled, now waving a glowstick.

"Haruna..." Kidou said and sweatdropped.

"Is that your important person?" Toramaru asked Gouenji, referring to 'Yuriko'.

Gouenji smirked. "Maybe, but you can't be sure."

"Gouenji-san...!" Toramaru shouted, but Gouenji ignored him.

"Yusa-chan..." Fubuki Shirou quietly said.

"Ushishishi..." Kogure heard that, then started his laugh.

"It's Pu-chan!" Tsunami yelled, then waved his glowstick.

"Tsunami-san, not so loud.." Tachimukai said trying to calm down the surfer, but the surfer ignored him.

"StarX!" Endou yelled.

_jitensha zenryoku de _

_PEDARU kogi nagara _

_saka wo noboru_

_kaze ni fukuranderu_

_SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii_

_yatto kitzuita _

_hontou no kimochi_

_shoujiki ni yukun da_

_tatta hitotsu kono michi wo_

_hashire!_

"Chu~!" One of the girls from StarX, which she had ruby hair and aquamarine eyes, gave a air kiss to the fans, which they shouted.

"AI-CHAN/AIRA/AIRA-CHAN!"

Hiroto smiled and enjoyed that air kiss.

_dare yori mo, taisetsu dakara_

_furarete mo, koukai shinai_

_dare yori mo _

_taisetsu dakara, kono kimochi _

_tsutaetakatta_

_suki naraba, suki da to iou_

_gomakasazu, sunao ni narou_

_suki naraba, suki da to iou_

_mune no uchi _

_sarakedasou yo_

_LALALALALA_

_LALALALALALALA_

_LALALALALA_

_LALALALALALALA_

_LALALALALA_

_LALALALALALALA_

_LALALALALA_

_LALALALALALALA_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_kimi ni..._

_Aitakatta~!_

* * *

Then the 9 girls posed and each member gave a kissy face, sending out pheromones.

Sakuma frowned. "So she wasn't there.."

Kidou laughed. "Sakuma, you're really stupid."

"Shut up, Kidou!" Sakuma yelled.

"So, Toramaru, how was it?" Gouenji asked his junior, which he had hearts in his eyes.

"I-it was awesome!" Toramaru yelled. "Tobitaka-san, don't you think so too?!"

"Hn." Tobitaka turned from Toramaru.

"FINE BE LIKE THAT!" Toramaru yelled.

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa said with an confused face when he looked at his best friend, who had a red face. "Oi, Hiroto!"

"You were shining, shining beautifully." Fubuki smiled and at the girl with black hair and two white locks.

Fudou remained quiet, while looking at a girl. Looking. At. A. Girl.

"That was amazing! Wasn't it, Kazemaru?!" Endou asked the teal-haired boy, which he nodded.

"Sure..." Kazemaru agreed quietly.

The Inazuma Japan people smiled, and then waited for the next song to start.

* * *

**A/N: LoL, bad ending, I KNOW! I KNOW!**  
** So, this is the REAL StarX FanFic!**  
** The others were...a fail. =+= **  
** So I thought, and thought, and Finally made one!**

**-StarX Members That Appeared-**

**Suzunai Yuriko - **_**RandomGirl777(ME!)**_

**LoL, that's pretty much it XD I gave hints thou! **

** I know...new people may ask..**  
** "Wait, where did you get these OCs? When did you open up ONE?!"**

** I opened it a LONG time AGO.**

** Lol~**

** So, those who submit theirs, Enjoy this FanFic!**

** [I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven or the Songs, I only own MY OC]**


	2. Episode 2

_Episode 2 - The Members of StarX_

"This was our first debut song." Yuriko said in her ear mic, once it was the ending of StarX's live. "Minna, let's say it together!"

"Seno!"

"**Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE**"

**(Original from Muse!)**  
**-Insert song from **_Love Live! School Idol Project!_**-**

_Tashikana ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai _  
_Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. MAI RAIFU _  
_Nozomi wa ookiku ne _  
_Se nobitatteba takaku tooku _  
_Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou _  
_Zenbu kanaeyou_

**[Aira/Nami] **_Sou da yo shinjiru dake de _  
**[Yuriko] **_Gungun mae ni susumu yo,_  
_kimi ga!_

_Kotaenakute ii n da wakaru kara _  
_Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji _  
**[Yuriko] **_Nando demo akiramezuni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen _  
_Genki no ondo wa sagaranai _  
_Atsui mama de habataiteku _  
_Akogare wo kataru kimi no _  
_Yuzurenai hitomi ga daisuki... DAISUKI!_

* * *

So, everything ended after that final performance. The closing was after the song where grown-ups stood up and slowly moved out of their spots, but Endou and the others stayed, just to meet StarX and introduce them to the rest of Inazuma Japan- which most of them they didn't know.

"Mamoru!" Yuriko yelled once she saw Endou, then Haruna. "Haruna!"

"Yuriko!" Endou yelled back and ran up to her, then the both of them high-fived.

"Yuri-senpai!" Haruna hugged Yuriko once Endou and Yuriko's high five ended.

Endou, Haruna, and Yuriko started talking about things others didn't care, so let's leave them out the chat, kay?

"Yusa-chan." Fubuki said once he saw the black-haired girl in sight.

"Fu- no... Shi-Shirou-kun!" 'Yusa-chan' shouted.

"Did you have fun?" Fubuki asked the girl.

'Yusa-chan' gave a small smile- rarely of her, so let's just introduce her! Suishou Yusaburu, a girl with long black hair- usually tied in a high-ponytail, and some locks of her hair was white and were dangling in front of her eyes.

"I-I did..!" Yusaburu shouted- but not loud enough to have everyone hear her.

Let's let those two talk and continuing!

"Hiro-chan!" Hono Aira - also a member of Prism Stars - shouted, ran up to the red-head and hugged him.

"Ai-chan..!" Hiroto half-shouted. "How are you?"

Aira had her arms around Hiroto's heck and Hiroto's arm around Aira's waist.

"I'm doing fine!" Aira smiled warmily.

They had that pose for awhile while talking and Midorikawa went to the EMO corner, why? Because his friend - Hiroto - left him.

Next person!

"Aki." A calm voice said.

Aki turned to the voice, and her eyes brighted up. "Rei!"

This was Soyokaze Rei, a girl who had hip-length navy blue hair which was now tied in a high-ponytail instead in her usually low-ponytail. Her indigo eyes looked at Aki, and gave a small smile and they started talking about..a certain boy.**[A/N: *COUGH* Ichi- *COUGH* nose *COUGH*] **

"Tsunami-kun!" A cheery girl, who's name was Nodomaru Puchiiko. She had short yellow hair - maybe similar(?) to Yuriko's, but who knew! So, Puchiiko ran up to the pink-haired surffer and hugged him.

"Pu-chan!" Tsunami shout - and maybe blush when he caught Puchiiko, and everyone looked at the couple.

"Pu-chan..what do you think you're-" A soft voice was spoken, but it was soon cut-off because of a person.

"You're too quiet, speak up." Fudou rudely said, then smirked to the soft-spoken voice.

"I'm Kouren Aina...t-that was a but rude-"

"I didn't ask for your name." Fudou shot.

Aina was mad at Fudou, but kept quiet and hid her face with her pink hair.

Fudou grinned, then Sakuma started to scold him.

"Rei-chan!" A childish voice shouted and hugged Rei from behind.

"I-Ichinose-san.." Rei said trying not to shout.

"Konnichiwa Rukia-san." Aki greeted Ichinose Kazuya's sister, Ichinose Rukia.

"Konnichiwa!" Rukia greeted with a smile and a peace sign.

Rei also put up a peace sign, and Aki sweatdropped, and they continued talking.

"H-he didn't came.." A feminine voice said. "Kirigakuen..."

"Are you okay?" Aina asked her friend, Nariko Atsuki.

"I'm fine!" Atsuki put up a smile - which Aina quickly knew it was a fake one.

"POOF!" Another feminine voice yelled coming out of a ball - grabbing everyone's attention. "It's me! The _great _Yoriko NAMI!"

"Nami!" Everyone yelled.

"NYA!" Nami put up a neko face and winked. "I REALLY HATE THIS DRESS," Nami changed to Neko to Death. "WHEN CAN I TAKE IT OFF?!"

Ignoring Nami's shouts, Yuriko walked past Endou and walked to Gouenji.

"Gouenji!" Yuriko said. "I'm surprised you came!"

Gouenji smiled. "Yeah, well, Yuuka wanted to come but..."

Yuriko puffed her cheeks. "Why did you LET HER?!" She scolded Gouenji, and he took a step back.

"There's she goes.." Sakuma sighed and put a hand on his forehead once he saw Yuriko scolding Gouenji.

"Sakuma-san, is Gouenji-san and that girl...dating?" Toramaru asked the cyan-haired boy(or girl if you think about it).

"That girl is Suzunai Yuriko." Sakuma explained to Toramaru. "Yuriko's a childhood friend of mine...so...I could tell she likes Gouenji, but I don't know if Gouenji likes her back."

"Oh, I see." Toramaru said.

"You mean you also like Suzunai." Kidou appeared next to Sakuma's side.

Sakuma jumped up and blushed a bit. "What are you talking about Kidou!" He shouted.

Kidou smirked. "With that face, of course you do."

Everyone laughed- expect Yuriko and Gouenji of course.

"Minna," A deep voice said.

All the members, Yuriko, Nami, Aira, Yusaburu, Aina, Atsuki, Puchiiko, Rei, and Rukia jumped up a bit then froze.

"Pro-producer-san.." Everyone in StarX said.

"Huh?" Kazemaru said. "What's wrong?"

The 9 girls was quiet, then Yuriko spoke up.

"It's nothing." She said. "We have to go back, take care!" She gave a wink to them and walked to where the Producer was.

The rest of StarX walked up to the producer without saying anything, then left with him.

"What just happen." Endou asked.

"Who knows.." Tobitaka said.

"You didn't know?" One of the staff said.

"Know what?" Haruna asked.

"Relationship is forbidden in the Entertainment Life." The staff explained. "Their Producer is really...strict."

"I see.." Kidou said. "This is bad luck for you guys." He said mentioning to the others.

"Me too?" Tachimukai looked confused.

"Didn't Suzunai greet you?" Kidou asked Tachimukai.

"Yuriko-san didn't, why?" Tachimukai asked.

"I see..." Kidou said rubbing his chin.

"Kidou-san?" Tachimukai now looked more confused.

"Relationship..ka..." Endou said and Natsumi and Aki blushed.

* * *

Not much characters showed up...but, at least all the members of StarX appeared!

**Hono Aira - **_**SapphireSpade**_  
**Suishou Yusaburu - **_**Shiranai Atsune**_  
**Nariko Atsuki - **_**Millenia of The Flames**_  
**Kouren Aina - **_**Kusanagi Laevateinn **_  
**Soyokaze Rei - **_**ShadowCyclone**_  
**Ichinose Rukia - **_**LunaticDream**_  
**Nodomaru Puchiiko - **_**Puchii**_  
**Yoriko Nami - **_**Neko and Niky**_

I am so tired...

It's 1:49AM at my place...

Will, just leaving a chapter before heading off!

Hoped y'all enjoyed!

**Not much of a GOOD-BYE message but it's okay...  
***Sorry for the SHORT CHAPTER  
****Oh, it is true. Relationship is forbidden in the Entertainment Life! Just to tall y'all!


End file.
